The Fire and the Scars
by CaptainTeror16
Summary: Max died in a mysterious fire two years ago, appointing Fang the leader of the flock but he feels more alone each day. How will he overcome the flashbacks of the night she died? How will he remove the figurative scars that haunt him?


**Max disappeared in a fire two years ago, appointing Fang the leader of the flock. But how can he deal with losing the love of his life?**

_"Max!" I tried to scream through the smoke in my lungs but it just came out as a strangled cry, I was caught under a piece of burning wood that had fallen from the ceiling of our burning house._

_I squinted through the smoke, trying to find Max and contemplating how I got myself into this mess._

_Everyone was safe. Everyone had gotten out of the fire. Everyone except that stupid mutt Total. And Max being who she is had to go in after him. We waited patiently, knowing that Max would be fine because she always is, and after a while of waiting, a coughing Total finally came out of the burning building, covering the freshly fallen snow with soot. But where was Max? Trapped in the building. So I, Fang, unquestionably went in after her but not soon after the ceiling started to collapse and if I hadn't jumped out of the way, it would be my head under this piece of rubble rather than my legs._

_"Max!" I wheezed, trying to free myself from the burning piece of lumber. The smoke was stinging my eyes and I could barely keep them open._

_"Fang?" I heard a strangled cry and turned towards the noise. I could barely make out the shape of Max and her wings appeared to be on fire. _

_"Max! Over here!" I called, filling my lungs with more smoke. You know how they say that smoke rises during a fire? That might be true, but in this case, smoke was everywhere. _

_"Fang..." Her voice seemed farther away, and I could no longer make out her shape through the smoke._

_"Max?" I coughed again, before my lungs completely filled with smoke and I blacked out._

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through my black curtains. A pair of blue eyes was staring into my brown ones and I growled in annoyance.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Gazzy said with his head tilted. He reminded me of a pigeon.

I didn't reply to him, I always talked in my sleep ever since that night two years ago. The night of the fire, the night I got my scars, the night the love of my life died. I closed my eyes; I will not think about that.

I stood up and ran a hand through my sweaty hair, "Did Iggy make breakfast?" I asked Gazzy as he headed for the door. He nodded slightly and scurried out of my room. I followed him shortly after and into the kitchen where the rest of my flock sat.

"Morning Fang." Angel said with a mouthful of pancake. "Sleep well?" She asked, even though she knew I didn't She's the only one that knows that night plays through my head every time I close my eyes to sleep.

I nodded silently and filled my plate with pancakes, watching the red scars on my hands. The scars from the fire.

After the fire I was appointed leader, and I have always put the flocks feelings and needs before mine. After _she_ died, all I wanted to do was go fly off somewhere and never return, but she wouldn't have wanted that. So instead of going off by myself I found a place to stay, a place not far from Dr. Martinez's, who has helped me a lot in the past two years.

"Fang, are you going to school today?" Nudge asked as I took a bite of pancake. That's another thing, school. Dr. Martinez enrolled us, after Itex promised they'd leave us alone to live a peaceful life. I never go, and when I do I usually leave halfway through the day. What am I going to learn there that will help me survive?

"No." I said simply. But curiosity formed, why would she ask if she already knew I wasn't going to? "Why do you ask?" I looked up at her. She had grown much in the past two years, looking more like a woman than a kid.

I guess we all had grown in the past two years. Iggy and I were sporting beards, Gazzy had grown much taller, and Angel had gained some sanity back. I wonder what_ she_ would look like.

"Just wondering." Nudge shrugged, "If you miss another day, you'll be enrolled for summer school."

I shrugged, it didn't really matter to me whether they put in summer school or not. I didn't want to be in a building filled with immature pricks.

"We gotta get going anyways." Nudge said and picked up her school bag as she walked out the door to catch the bus. She was soon followed by the rest of them, leaving me alone physically. But mentally, I was always alone.

* * *

The woman walked down the hallway to the meeting room, her heels clicking on the cement tiled floor. She was twenty minutes late to her meeting, but it didn't really matter, she never got in trouble. Everybody was afraid of her, but they didn't really know what she could do. They just knew what they were told, and that was that she was some important boss person. Basically, she's the one who decides whether or not they get a paycheck. But they weren't afraid of the real her, and didn't know what the real her could accomplish.

When she reached the coffee scented room, everyone was staring at her, as usual. They always stared.

"Good Morning, Miss Batchelder." The squeamish assistant of hers said, handing her a cup of coffee as she sat down at the head of the table.

"Lets begin, shall we." One of the board members started, and she put her head on the glass table in front of her. They were just going to go on about how things were going downstairs. She didn't really like to think about things that happened downstairs.

"Miss Batchelder." Her assistant was shaking her arm and she sat up to everyone staring at her disapprovingly. As always.

"What?" She asked them, "It was a long night." She replied, and it was, it's not easy being her.

"We need them." A man said, a man that was in her department. The man that gave her the job.

She knew what he meant by them and her throat closed. "No." She replied simply and leaned back in the office chair.

"But Miss Batchelder-" Another board member started but was cut off by the woman standing up so fast she knocked her coffee onto the floor, staining the carpet.

"Remember our deal?" She looked at the man who gave her the job and he appeared to roll his eyes. "You so much as touch a hair on their heads, and I will destroy each and every one of you." With that said, she left the meeting with the sounds of her heels clicking behind her.

**So I hope you guys liked it :D This was my first fanfiction and I know I'm not the best author, but please review ^.^**


End file.
